


The Purge | AU Meme

by fckmichael



Category: One Direction, The Purge - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder, The Purge, au meme, not too much graphic bloody scenes because wow i'd vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmichael/pseuds/fckmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Blessed be the New Founding Fathers for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls, Blessed be America, a nation reborn.❞</p><p>Meet Liam. He is part of a loyal group who go looking for trusted and defenceless survivors. He is strong, well trained and has weapons.</p><p>Then there's Zayn. A homeless, weaponless individual with a two year old son.</p><p>Who's going to survive the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ⊗ one year ago ⊗

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I originally began writing this on Wattpad and it'll be updated there too first before here, but yeah... I originally wrote this due to a trailer I created involving Zayn and Liam, and I got a lot of messages asking to write something about it so yeah... Here it is!
> 
> my wattpad: fckmichael  
> the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAQ3GetwG70

Bloody and battered bodies were strewn along the dark concrete of the torn up city of London. One individual cautiously walked amongst the dead. Liam had been ordered by his leader to go out whilst The Purge was happening to look for trusted survivors. Basically, anyone without a weapon who was left for dead, he'd rescue. Suddenly, there was shouting from an alleyway near Liam. His first instinct was to run away, but he ignored that and quickly looked around. He saw a few weapons scattered across the floor and he picked up a small gun and quickly, but quietly made his way to where the commotion was. "Someone grab the kid!" A gruff voice yelled. "No, kill them both!" Another argued. Whilst the shouting was going on, a child - probably no older than two years old, was crying loudly. Liam peered from around the corner and saw a gang of quite tall, brutal and frightening men. He watched for a few more seconds and through the gaps of the gang's legs, he saw a little boy and someone else. The brunette couldn't really see other, but Liam's heart began to pound as the gang closed in on them both.

Liam came out from where he was hiding and he stood relatively close to the gang, in case his shots missed. Index finger on the trigger, he waited a few seconds. After for consecutive shots, the gang were no more and the two innocent individuals were curled up in the corner, shaking. "Hey... Um..." Liam mumbled, still in a bit of shock that he had killed people. "P-Please don't hurt him." The man said, looking at Liam with tears in his eyes. "You can k-kill me, but please not him..." He pleaded. Liam shook his head and lowered his gun, causing the stranger to look confused. "I won't hurt either of you." Liam said to them both, voice full of promise. "B-But... But why?" The stranger asked, eyebrow raised and wondering if Liam was tricking him. "I don't like killing people, and I dislike the whole purpose of The Purge." He stated, simply and holding out a hand for the stranger to hold to get up. "I'm Liam, by the way." He added. "Z-Zayn... I'm Zayn." The black haired male stuttered, laughing nervously. "This is Cam." Zayn added, gesturing to the little boy hiding behind him.

"Hey little guy." Liam said, bending down to his height. The little boy just looked at Liam then whimpered quietly. "Cam, Daddy promises he won't hurt you." Zayn whispered then kissed his head. The little boy looked up at his father, then at Liam and came out from where he was hiding. "Guys, you need to come with me, okay?" He said, turning away quickly and leading them into a broken and run down shop. Liam went into the back room and there was an open air vent which he used to go out of his apartment during purge times, to get supplies. "I'll go up first, then Zayn? You pass me Cam, okay?" Liam said, pulling a chair underneath the vent and standing on it. Liam jumped up and grabbed the sides of the opening of the air vent and pulled himself inside. When he was in all the way, he put his gun down and turned, head popping out the vent. "Okay, pass him up." He nodded, arms out for Zayn's son. The dark haired male stood on the chair and help up Cam. Once Liam got a good grip on him, he pulled the young child up and into safety.

Zayn got himself up and he gently kicked the chair away from the vent and covered up the entrance. "Okay, just follow me." Liam whispered then quickly crawled through the familiar tunnel. "How do people not get in?" Zayn asked, keeping close to Liam and Cam. "We block the entrance off and then we have small cameras set up and we watch them, making sure nobody breaks in" Liam explained as they approached the final door. Liam waited for a few seconds and it opened. "Finally, you're back!" One of Liam's friends said, hugging him as he got out the small and cramped vent. "Shit, why did you bring people?!" A blonde girl grunted. "They were going to kill him, and his son. You know I can't leave people!" Liam yelled. "Guys!" Someone else shouted. "Meeting. In the living room. Now." A voice said. Liam looked at Zayn and gestured for him and Cam to follow. A few moments later, in a rather large living room, at least seven people (not including Zayn or Cam) were sat around. "Before you start pointing the finger at Liam, just remember how you all ended up here." A tall, middle aged man stated, pacing slowly.

"Some of you were left to die, some of you were injured, some of you were held hostage..." He stated, stopping in his tracks and looking at Zayn and Cam. "These two are merely the same as you all." He added. "I-I haven't killed anyone in my life..." Zayn stuttered, nervously. "I never would, either. It goes against things I believe in." Zayn added. Cam just sat in his lap and looked around the room at the other people. "I've been homeless since my parent's house was set a-light two years ago, when my son was born. Both my parents and my boyfriend died that night." He admitted. "Sure, I may want revenge... But by being part of The Purge isn't and will never be my intentions. My only intention is to protect my son." Zayn explained, hoping he would be believed. After a few moments of thought, the 'leader' looked at the dark haired male and his son. "I believe you. And you're part of us, now." He added. The male approached Liam and patted his back. "Good job, kid." He added, then left the room. Liam's eyes fell on Zayn and Cam, a friendly smile across his face.


	2. ⊗ present day revelation ⊗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is kinda fluffy in places but kind of emotional, especially on Liam's part. There will be angst soon, I promise!
> 
> my wattpad: fckmichael

It had been exactly one year since Liam first found Zayn, and he had to admit he was a bit skeptical on The Leader's judgment about letting him be part of the group. Obviously Liam was all for having Zayn stay with them all in their 'hidey-hole', but he was paranoid Zayn would end up getting killed during a Purge. He honestly wasn't sure why, but the night he rescued the homeless man and son - he felt instantly connected. It wasn't a feeling he had before, but he didn't mind it as such. Out of everyone in the hidden home, Liam was the first awake and he quietly groaned when the sun shone directly into his eyes. "Ugh..." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He got out of his bed and left the room, desperately needing something to eat. "Early riser as always." A voice said from the kitchen. "Uh, yeah." He nodded as he made eye contact with The Leader. "You were right about that Zayn kid, you know." He added. "How?" Liam asked, opening the fridge and scanning for something he could eat. "He is a strong character, and he's a good fighter." The Leader added.

As Liam took out a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge, he thought upon his leader's words. As he was about to reply, The Leader looked at him and sat forward. "What made you rescue him, specifically?" He asked. In all honesty, Liam didn't know. Sure, it was to do with a slight feeling of guilt, but it was just more than that. "Because I know you, Liam." The Leader stated, interrupting his thoughts. "My neighbours son who watched his parents perish in a fire." He mentioned. When he spoke, a flashback image came into Liam's head. During one Purge, his parent's house was set a light and he was unsure how it happened, but he managed to get out the house. Another thing he could remember was the piercing scream of his mother, yelling at Liam to run while he still could. However, this 'accident' was about six years ago. He was fifteen years old when he lost his parents and his boyfriend. They were all having a celebration dinner for Liam's mother being promoted at work... But that night took a turn for the worst. "So why did you pick him to rescue?" The Leader asked.

Liam blinked a couple of times then his memories packed up and disappeared for that moment. "Because I can't bare to see innocent people perish. Especially after the incident six years ago." Liam said as a reference to his parents and boyfriend's deaths. "I heard the screams and cries from Zayn's son and it just... It triggered bad memories and reminded me of my mother's screams before she died." Liam explained, sitting opposite The Leader. "Plus... When I killed the people who were going to kill Zayn and Cam, he said to me to kill him and spare Cam. I couldn't let Cam live without a father because I know what it's like and how shit it feels." He added, tearing up slightly but he blinked them away quickly. As they both talked, Zayn was in fact hidden on the other side of the wall, listening. He was so thankful someone saved him and his son that night. When Zayn felt like they'd talked enough, he walked into the kitchen and fake yawned. "Good morning, Zayn." The Leader said to the dark haired male. "Morning." He smiled, rubbing his eyes. "Ready for preparations?" He asked, looking at Liam. "Of course." He responded.

During non-Purge times, the group were all out working and looking for ways and options of either hiding, protecting, searching or gathering. Liam was a searcher, which was obvious. During Purge times, he would go out and look for survivors, but unfortunately there's not many. Over the past six years, The Leader discovered seven people. Zayn and Cam made the numbers to nine. However, since Cam was only a few years old, Zayn had to stay with him. During the morning of the day before The Purge, Zayn decided to take Cam out. "Daddy?" Cam asked, looking up at his father. "Yeah, bud?" The older male responded. "Why do you not go out and hurt people?" Cam asked, holding his father's hand as they walked around the park. "Because... Daddy doesn't feel the need to do it. Sure, it's how your mummy was lost... But Daddy doesn't like the idea of it." Zayn explained. "Oh... Does Liam do it?" He asked. Zayn shook his head. "No bud, he doesn't. He's a good guy, just like you and me. He goes out and looks for people who are in danger, just like we were last year." He said to his son, smiling.

"Hey..." A voice said from behind them both. "Liam!" Cam giggled, running and hugging him. Liam picked him up and held him. "How're you two then?" He asked, looking at Zayn. "We're good. Just getting a nice walk before this park is gonna be ruined tomorrow." Zayn nodded. "Oh, what a lovely picture." Liam laughed. A laugh escaped Zayn's mouth. "But um, yeah... I know you heard mine and The Leader's conversation yesterday." Liam muttered, looking down. "Crap. Sorry... I know I shouldn't of listened." Zayn apologised. "It's okay. I was going to tell you eventually about everything." Liam said. "Really?" He asked, looking slightly shocked. He honestly didn't know that Liam trusted him so much, but in his mind he was glad, because Liam seemed like a lost soul and he needed something. "Yeah... I've kinda felt alone ever since." He sighed. "It's pretty awful." He added, looking down. "I've been alone for three years, so I kinda know how it feels." Zayn said to Liam, trying to make him feel slightly better. "But since you rescued me and Cam... I-I... I've been happier." He admitted. Liam blushed slightly and looked at Zayn, their eyes meeting and both of them felt instantly connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't the best but The Purge is my favourite film ever and Ziam are my otp, so yeah... Let me know what you think :3


End file.
